Snow Day
by AcademyShadowhunter
Summary: Sang and the Ghost Bird crew are trapped in the house from a freak blizzard. What can they find to do to pass the time? Pure smut and lots of it. Disclaimer: All rights belong to CL Stone and her amazing brain. I only write to pay homage to her brilliance.
1. Early Morning Surprise

Snow Day

Snow in South Carolina was like a heat wave in Alaska – it never happened. So why was there a foot of snow outside my window? I jumped out of the bed causing Nathan to stir and roll over on his stomach. Before he could wrestle me back to bed, I was down the stairs. I threw open the door to find the snow perfectly stacked. I touched it with my finger to see if it would topple over at my touch, but it stayed in tack. The snow was coming down in sheets and only when a strong gust of wind stung my bare skin did I remember my red shorts, gray cami and fluffy socks were not suited for the weather.

"Peanut?" I quickly closed the door and scrambled to the kitchen. I skidded to a halt nearly knocking over Nathan.

"Hi honey," I smiled.

"Peanut what are you doing?" he yawned, wrapping his arms around my waist. I bit my lip subconsciously.

He playfully smacked my thigh, "No biting." I giggled then took a nip at his collarbone. I had finally gotten comfortable with the guys and stopped running from their physical affection. After seven steamy make out sessions, I would be a loon if I didn't. Dr. Green and Mr. Blackbourne were still teachers at Ashley Waters and if a member of the staff let alone Mr. Hendricks walked in on us tangled up on top of the desk…it would be problematic.

Nathan bit my top lip then sucked on my bottom gently, "Come back to bed." He pressed up against my chest making me shiver. He was only in red basketball shorts that did nothing to hide his morning wood from view. His hair was a tousled mess on his head and his stubble tickled my cheek. My fingers traced his abs then lightly down his happy trail reveling in how deep his breathing was getting. I loved this new power my touch had on them.

"Sang..." he growled. I felt my feet lifted from the floor with one arm supporting my back and the other under my legs. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was confused when he walked to the kitchen instead of up the stairs to my room. He deposited me on the counter and stood in between my legs. His hands returned to my waist. I traced his mouth with one finger and giggled when he bit it.

He smacked my thigh. "No giggling, Peanut." He pinned both hands to the counter and kissed me fiercely. I groaned and rested back on my elbows. He parted my legs further and pressed against my pelvis. He was trying to undo me.

Nathan grabbed both of my legs, promptly lifted them in the air and yanked off my shorts. The cool counter top was a direct contrast to burning heat our bodies were emitting.

My honey's brown eyes lit up. "Holy shit Peanut. You're so damn hot."

I instinctively blushed, but thought better of it. I cupped my hands over his ear, "I didn't wear any."

The intensity in his eyes returned. He grabbed the center of the cami and tore a slit down the center. Gabe was going to kill him. Both of my nipples stood at attention waiting for my Honey to twist and tease. I reached for the waistband of his shorts, but was promptly distracted by one long finger swirling inside my wetness. "Oh Honey…" I gasped, arching my back. His tongue was dancing across both my breasts while that one finger dipped and slipped around my insides.

"Oh God Sang, you're so wet," Nathan said through clenched teeth. Another finger joined the previous one. I knew there was a small pool on the countertop that at this rate would only continue to grow. I wrapped my fist at his shorts and yanked them down. I was ready for a longer replacement and my Honey had plenty to spare.

I scooted further on the counter to get closer to him. "Honey I need more."

"If that's what you want, Peanut," he replied. It was beyond what I wanted, it's what I craved.

He smacked my right thigh, "Lay back and lift your leg up." I rested back against the counter and propped myself up on my elbows. I was breathing hard. He had to hear how loud my heart was beating. I raised one leg up to rest on his shoulder, but had to lift my butt to reach him.

He held onto my chin, running one finger down my cheek then thrust all the way inside of me.

"Nathan!" I screamed. With my leg over his shoulder, he found a different spot of pleasure that made my head woozy. I had to clench my walls tighter so he wouldn't slide out. I dug my nails into his arms to steady myself. I almost cursed when he threw the other leg over his shoulder so my entire back was arched off the counter. If I could have screamed louder I would. Damn that vinegar.

"More!" was the best I could manage. Nathan grabbed both ankles and spread my legs apart. My whole body shook. I was panting throwing my hands wildly needing something to hold onto. He pinned both arms to the counter and planted kiss after kiss on my lips, my collarbone, my breasts then bit gently on the sensitive skin at the nape of my neck.

The stimulation was overwhelming. His pace never wavered and I thrust my hips up to meet him thrust for thrust. "Shit Sang…" he groaned, his tongue tangling with mine. I broke his grip on my wrists to run my hands through his already messy hair.

The pressure below was reaching a crescendo. I couldn't get any wetter or tighter. "Honey…I'm…I'm" but the words never came out of my mouth. I exploded around him screaming and moaning his name.

Nathan pinned my arms back above my head. I loved his face when he came. He gritted his teeth trying to not lose all control. Beautiful blue eyes locked on my bright green ones. Locks of reddish brown hair stuck to his forehead. His breathing ragged and irregular. My legs dropped to the counter and he collapsed on top of my body. I'm so glad Sean decided to put me on the pill. My Honey could lay in me as long as he needed.

"Peanut, you are beautiful," he whispered.

I grinned, "And you are amazing too, Honey." I heard the sound of shovels and knew the boys were here to dig us out.

"Alone time is over," he sighed, pulling out.

I slid down off the counter and almost fell over. We both erupted into a fit of giggles. Neither of us could walk properly. Nathan situated his shorts back over his waist and grinned. I ran behind him when the door swung open.

Dr. Green poked his head in first, "Owen, I figured out why neither of them is answering their phones. And Pookie no matter how tall Nathan is you can never hide from us." He winked at me and disappeared from the kitchen.

I was blushing furiously and practically cowered behind Nathan when Mr. Blackbourne marched into the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow then did perhaps the strangest thing I had ever seen. He took off his coat, unbuttoned his shirt and held it out for me. "Miss Sorenson, I think you may be more comfortable when the guys come from outside in this. I think they're almost done. Mr. Griffin I suggest cleaning the kitchen. We are going to be cooking in here soon."

Nathan opened his mouth then closed it, but did as he was told. I walked gingerly over to Mr. Blackbourne incredibly embarrassed to be as naked as the day I was born in front of him. He laughed, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about Miss Sorenson." I slipped my arms in his shirt and inhaled the familiar spring scent. I went to button the shirt when he spun me around and did the buttons for me. I tried to breathe, but air wasn't coming out properly. I had never seen him in just a tank before. His body was as exquisite as all of the boys. His biceps were just as defined as Nathan's, but his physique was lean and sleek like Kota's. His fingers moved effortlessly up the shirt until only the top two buttons were left undone. He put a loose strand of hair behind my ear and surveyed his handiwork. "Perfect."

I heard the pounding of several sets of boots on the porch probably kicking off snow to keep it out of the house. I came face to face with seven sets of eyes all curious as to what was I doing in Mr. Blackbourne's shirt.


	2. Food Fight

I tugged at Mr. Blackbourne's shirt as if it was going to magically get longer. Finally I gave up. It's not like they haven't seen everything already.

"Alright. Out with it. I'm desperate to hear the explanation for this," Luke said, dropping into one of the chairs. Thank the heavens for Luke. The tension in the air finally started to break up.

North ran a hand over his face, "Sang baby, where are your clothes?"

Nathan snorted, grabbed what was left of my clothes and went to put them in the laundry. Kota and Silas were trying to hide the gigantic grins from their face. Gabriel grabbed my camisole and dangled it in front of my face.

"This is what you do with all my hard work, Trouble." There was no malice in his words just pure amusement at an extremely awkward situation.

I giggled and pointed at Nathan. He raised an eyebrow and started to dole out the iced frappacinos from the fridge.

"Princess we can wait for you to go put something on," Victor offered, opening my bottle for me.

"I like it." Kota, Silas and Dr. Green replied in unison.

I looked at Mr. Blackbourne. His lips were in their trademark millimeter smile. "You know Owen I see you're quiet in this little debate," Dr. Green teased, tossing him one of the coffees.

"She's wearing his fucking shirt I would I assume not," North grumbled, plopping down next to Luke.

"Well I'm starving. Chocolate chip pancakes, Sang?" Luke asked, avoiding North's chop on the head.

"Sang baby, you really shouldn't eat chocolate for breakfast all the time," North chimed in pulling me into his lap.

Silas grabbed some bacon and eggs from the refrigerator, "If Aggele mou wants it then we make it. You can have a big bowl of strawberries and yogurt to make you feel better."

North yelled what I can imagine were some very unkind words in Greek. It didn't take long for there to be several piping hot plates of pancakes, crispy bacon and fluffy eggs. I cut up some strawberries and made a smilie face on North's.

He tried to be mad, but North was my big strong marshmallow. He gave me a gentle slap on the butt and sat down to eat. I squealed when Kota grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me into his lap. "So what do you want to do today?" He was meticulously cutting up my pancakes into even sections then pouring a little syrup on top of each.

"You don't have to go anywhere today?" I inquired. It wasn't usual that at least a few of them were sent off for Academy business. Kota patted my chin so I would open my mouth. The pancake was warm and chocolately. I had boys that could cook. It would take the wolverine to make me leave them.

"Well, Miss Sorenson with the snow it would be counterproductive to try and do anything today. Driving conditions are unsafe and the diner is closed to keep people off the roads so I believe we're all yours." If Kota wasn't putting more pancake in my mouth my jaw would have hit the table.

"Give Pumpkin a shirt and you're in rare form, Owen," Dr. Green said, chuckling, "And don't you dare start that giggling. The whole table will be in stitches."

I put on the most serious face I could muster. Luke caught my eye and mouthed "Do it anyway." Why oh why Luke? I was giggling so much I shook in Kota's lap. He put both hands firmly on my thighs to stop my squirming.

Princess, finish eating before your food gets cold. And you stop making trouble," Victor piped in, pointing his fork at Luke.

"I thought I was Trouble, Meanie" I chimed in. Kota poked my ribs. I jumped and opened my mouth so he could scoop some eggs in.

"You are Trouble. You're already instigating some now." I gave him my most innocent pout. He slammed down his fork, "Damn it, Trouble. Put that lip back in!"

"Hey! Don't yell at her!" North shot back. He chopped Gabriel in the back of the neck making him choke on his juice.

Gabriel grabbed a strawberry off his plate and flung it at him. North ducked, grabbed the syrup and poured some on his hand. "What the fuck? Trouble come get this off for me."

Kota wrapped one arm around my waist firmly keeping my butt in his lap, "Don't get involved, Sang. You'll end up a sticky mess like those two."

"And I rather like that shirt," Mr. Blackbourne cut in. My face flushed and I put a finger to my lips contemplating whether to join the food fight or stay clean. Nathan grabbed a piece of bacon off Victor's plate, dipped it in syrup and flung it at me. Apparently my decision was made for me.

I curled into Kota's chest to avoid the flying food. Silas was in hysterics, "Aggele mou if you're going to avoid getting hit by flying fried pork then you would want to go under the table."

I ducked under Kota's legs to avoid Nathan's assault. Kota crouched down under the table and pointed to Dr. Green. He handed me a piece of bacon and winked. I kissed him quickly and began my crawl over. I avoided the guys feet and popped up between Dr. Green's legs. I bit his finger and winked. I wish I had a photographic memory because his features were the ideal mixture of surprise and desire. "What are you doing down there Pumpkin?"

I tossed the bacon at his chest and giggled. I spun around the crawl back to Kota, but wasn't quick enough. He grabbed both my legs and tugged me backward. "Oh no you don't!" I rolled onto my back giggling like a mad woman. He hooked his arms under my arm pits and hoisted me into his lap. He took a warm chocolate chip and smeared it on my nose. I covered my face with my hands and jumped when his hands gave my bum a gentle squeeze, "If you wanted to get between my legs Pumpkin all you had to do was ask."

I dropped my hands on his thighs and said, "Well I'm asking." Wait! What did I just say?

Dr. Green poked my nose then smirked, "What kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn't give the lady what she asked?"

I know my cheeks had to be smoldering. I turned in his lap just in time to see Luke toss a pancake at Silas that missed and hit Mr. Blackbourne. The entire table went silent.

Mr. Blackbourne tossed the sticky mess back at Luke hitting him in the neck, "You know Mr. Taylor I thought you had better aim than that."

North snorted and stretched back in the chair, "I certainly didn't teach him how to throw."

"Regardless, this kitchen is a mess. Mr. Coleman get Miss Sorenson cleaned up. I think there is syrup in her hair. The rest of you have kitchen duty." All the guys moved into action. Kota and Nathan picked up the dishes. Silas and North went to find a mop and cleaning products. Victor and Luke started to wash the pans.

"Let's go get clean, Trouble," Gabe tossed me over his shoulder and went for the stairs.

"Meanie, I do have feet," I pleaded trying to cover my bare bum.

Gabe popped me on the butt, "Oy, let me do my job." He put me down once we got to the bathroom and began to run a bath. I still couldn't shower no matter how many times I tried.

"You hop in there, Trouble. I'm going to find you some clothes." I nodded and fished out my shampoo, conditioner and shower gel.

By the time Meanie came back with my clothes I was starting to dry off. He picked out a fitted pink and gray tank that had a lace back with a built in support bra. The shorts were a matching gray with pink stripes down the sides. He finished my look with little grey slipper booties embellished with a ton of sequins. I scrunched my eyebrows together when I didn't see any underwear with it. "Meanie what happened to my bra and panties?"

"You were already waltzing around the house without them. Might as well continue the trend." The smile on his face was devilish. I shivered even in the steamy bathroom. Gabriel looked sexy enough to pin and have my way with him. His blond streak fell in front of his bright blue eyes. His sweater was a warm sunset orange and went well with his dark blue jeans. He only had on socks to keep his soaking wet boots from staining the carpet. I bit my lip and pulled the towel closer to my body.

He raised an eyebrow and guided me to the sink, "Don't bite that lip, Trouble. Come on let's get that syrup out your hair."

Gabe tested the water and dipped my head back into the sink, "So what do you want to do, Trouble? You didn't tell us earlier."

I sighed as worked his fingers through my hair with the shampoo, "Umm…not sure. What kind of games are there for all of us to play?"

He laughed putting more shampoo in his hands, "There are tons. If you want we can look some up online."

I nodded, "Sounds good. Do you think Dr. Green and Mr. Blackbourne will play too?"

Gabe washed out the shampoo before adding the conditioner, "If you want them to. You're the only one who can get Mr. Blackbourne to loosen up Trouble. The Doc will for sure. They would do anything for you like all of us, Sang." He combed through my hair, rinsed it and wrapped it in a towel. I ran a finger down Gabe's cheek. Gabriel still was the most sensitive to me. I always wanted to make sure he never felt left out or like I didn't care about him as much as everyone else.

He hugged me close to his chest, "I'd do anything for you, Trouble." I put my finger to his lips and stood en pointe to give him a peck on the lips. Gabriel rested his hand on the arch of my back and wrapped his other hand around my neck bringing my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer and lost my towel. He lifted me onto the sink and never ended the kiss. I groaned the lower his kisses got on my collarbone, my chest, my nipples. I started to lose track of where his kisses were going. I grabbed the back of his head and arched my back towards him. He wound his hands in my hair and tossed the wet towel across the room. I grinned and wrapped my legs around his waist. Kissing Gabriel was like a breath of fresh air. It was playful, but somehow passionate at the same time.

"Sang…" he whispered, gripping my waist, "I will never leave this bathroom if I keep kissing you."

I put on the cutest pout and put my finger to my lip. Gabe bit my bottom lip and hoisted me up around his waist spinning me around. "Don't you dare start pouting, Trouble."

"Okay, let's get to blow drying, Meanie," I conceded stifling a giggle.

Gabe started to brush through my hair and put some leave in conditioner, "What kind of games do you want to play, Trouble?"

"Something fun…" I replied with a grin. Gabriel gave me that devilish grin.

"I'm sure we could find something we will all enjoy, Trouble." I looked into those gorgeous blue eyes and couldn't wait to see what we were going to find.


	3. Dangerous Dice

A/N: I'm going to keep it short and sweet and just get straight to the update. Enjoy dovies 3

Part Three

When we emerged downstairs, Gabriel was greeted by a chop on the back of the head by Luke. "Where the hell did you go; to the mall and come back? Took you forever."

I jumped up and chopped Luke for my Meanie, "I took a long bath. Don't blame Meanie." I found a spot on the sofa between Victor and Dr. Green then drew my knees into my chest out of habit. Victor moved my legs so they were laying across his lap with my head on Dr. Green's lap.

Kota came over with his iPad open to the website Meanie had told me about earlier. Victor shifted so he could scroll down the list with me. His eyebrows rose at the list of games I was looking at, "Princess you feel...comfortable with that?" His hands were massaging my calves and he was having an entire conversation with Dr. Green with those fire eyes.

Silas, North, Nathan and Mr. Blackbourne hovered over my head to see what all the fuss was about. Kota, Luke and Gabriel had disappeared into the house somewhere. I wasn't worried I knew they couldn't be far.

I put my finger to my lip contemplating before pointing to a game called "Dangerous Dice" . It looked harmless enough...possibly. I heard the door open and close then heard Kota, Gabe and Luke come in with three bags.

"Oy Trouble, what do we need?" Gabriel dumped out the contents of one bag. It was full of tape, markers, dice and blindfolds.

I felt North's head on top of mine rubbing my temples. I loved it when he was loose and playful. "It says put tape around a set of dice. Label one with a body part and on the other put an action to do. Then leave the other set as is. We assign numbers to each player. We roll the set of "dangerous dice" with the regular set of numbered dice and do whatever action the marked dice says to the person with the corresponding number."

Nathan scrunched his eyebrows at the screen completely lost, "What the fuck did that just say?"

"In essence, Pumpkin tells us what she wants us to do to her with the help of some dice," said Dr. Green, running his fingers through my hair.

"What kind of actions, Aggele mou?" Silas whispered in my ear. He was so close I could smell the scent of the ocean making me shiver.

I bit my lip still slightly embarrassed to say. I was surrounded by nine gorgeous guys who all looked at me like I was the sexiest female they had ever seen. Would they get jealous if I was...enjoying the company of one while they could see?

"Sang baby, it's whatever you want to do," North said running a finger down my cheek. Did he have any idea what his touch was doing to me? I clenched my thighs together hoping no one would notice how flushed my cheeks were.

I took one deep breath, "We could put a K on one for kiss. An L one side for lick. An M on the other for massage. The last one could be an S for strip. You can pick where without the dice." Nine sets of eyes darkened, devouring me with their stares. I wish Meanie had given me some panties so a wet spot wouldn't be broadcast for all to see. Oh to hell with it they didn't care anyway.

"We still have another die Peanut if you want to add anything." Nathan was swiftly rewarded with a chop to the stomach from North.

"Lets get started you horny bastard," he grumbled.

I re-read the directions and gulped. The original rule was each player was assigned a number and had to do the action on the dice corresponding to that number. There were ten of us. "Umm…we're going to have to split into up. There are ten of us."

"Well I sure as fuck am not licking, Luke," North declared, shooting a glance at his brother. Luke made kissy faces at him.

I giggled, "No, eight of you will have to double up and one of you guys will have your own number."

"One more action Miss Sorensen. Pick wisely sweetie. All these actions are happening to you," Mr. Blackbourne said stretching out on the floor next to Kota. He was smirking, his steel eyes twinkling mischievously. I had never seen him so relaxed and carefree.

I folded my arms across my breasts. My nipples were at attention and no one had touched me. Be daring Sang. They said to trust them. Dr. Green was rubbing small circles at the nape of my neck. Our earlier conversation came to mind. "Suforsuck." I rushed the words out of my mouth so I didn't lose my nerve.

"Princess, say it slower," Victor demanded, pinning my wrists to either side of my body. I bit down on my lip desperately trying to stifle my groan. Victor's fiery gaze shot warmth through my whole body.

"Su for suck," I repeated sitting up on the sofa. If I kept touching these men I might just grab one and have my way with them. "Who's rolling the dice first?"

It took less than 5 minutes for them to tape and label both sets of dice. They agreed to go in a clockwise motion starting with Dr. Green and ending with Silas. Victor and Kota were one. Dr. Green and Mr. Blackbourne were two. Nathan and North were three. Luke and Gabriel were four. Silas was five. It was time for the games to begin.

I picked up the die and shook it in my hand then dropped it. "Five."

Silas winked at me and rolled the dice, "M." Okay that was slightly tame. I sat in between his legs and leaned forward so he could have access to my back.

He started kneading his fingers into my lower back, twisting his knuckles in every so often. He patted my thighs and motioned for me to lay on my tummy. I stretched out on the floor and rested my head on my arms. His rough fingers rubbed my calves in swirling motions and continued up to my thighs. He parted my legs and kneaded his fingers gently in the crease between my butt and thighs. I had remained quiet through most of it trying to maintain some semblance of control. I groaned burying my face in the carpet. He was so close...just a tiny bit lower. He pressed my button once and I gasped.

"That's enough Aggele mou," he said and patted my butt. I reluctantly rose to a sitting position, biting my bottom lip. I sat Indian style and positioned my hands in between my legs. I could feel the wet spot.

Luke tossed me the dice from across the circle. Oh crap I had to reach for it. Sneaky blond devil. I made an enormous production of retrieving it personally ensuring he got an eye full of my breasts practically spilling out of my out of my tank top. His usual playful brown eyes were an intense dark brown watching me like a predator.

I rolled the die again and gulped. I was done for, "One."

Victor tossed the die in the air and let it drop to the floor, "L." I really wish I knew what him and Kota were whispering so I could mentally prepare myself not to collapse in their arms the moment they touched me.

Kota sat on the sofa and patted his knees for me to sit. I stood up and turned so my back was facing him.

"No Princess, the other direction," he whispered, rubbing the back of my neck. I snuck a peek at the other guys to be sure no one looked irritated. Quite the opposite I saw conspiratorial glances with their partners as to what they could possibly do next. God I should have just put sex.

I flipped so my butt was to Victor while I straddled Kota. I traced my finger across his collarbone. He bit his bottom lip and leaned closer to my ear so his chest was pressed against my nipples. I wrapped my legs around his waist and groaned when I felt his thickness rub against my clit. He kept his eyes locked on mine then licked a straight line from my collarbone down to the crease of my breasts. Victor lifted my hair flicked his tongue along the nape of my neck up to the tips of my ears and back down again. Kota licked across both my breasts staring intently in my eyes. Victor gave a silent nod to Kota who raised an eyebrow. They seized both sides of my tank and shrugged it off my shoulders.

Victor cupped one of my breasts and continued flicking his tongue across it taking extra time on my nipples. Kota opted for long strokes that went from one side to the other occasionally flicking his tongue over my hardened nubs. I fisted both of their shirts challenging either guy to stop touching me. I threw my head back moaning. I didn't mean to grind on Kota. I just craved that release and it was too close. He growled low in his throat.

I was seeing stars. Victor's tongue was devouring my nipple and Kota was lightly nibbling on the other. I pushed my pelvis against his a little harder and whimpered. I wasn't just seeing stars, I saw a flash of white before I crashed grasping their shirts tighter. Kota adjusted his glasses and Victor rubbed a hand across his face.

"Hell this is going to be a long game," I heard Nathan whisper to North. They had no idea.

I pulled my tank top over my breasts and grabbed the die. Kota put me down on the floor grinning wickedly. I threw it over my head and watched it hit the floor. "Three."

"Apparently not," North responded, shaking the decorated die in his hand. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Now Peanut put that away, you can use it later," Nathan chided, sliding me over to them by my ankles. The die hit the floor. "Kiss…well maybe I was wrong."

North pinned both of my arms at my sides, "Close your eyes, baby." I wanted to rub my fingers over the little stubble on his chin just to see that gorgeous smile. He kissed my forehead then lightly shut my eyelids. My heart was thundering under my chest in anticipation. I could smell North before his lips met mine. His calloused fingers caressed the back of my neck sending shivers down my spine. Nathan spread my legs to either side. I felt his lips place feather light kisses down my thighs, on the backs of my knees and toes. North's kisses were always intense. He bit both my top lip then my bottom lip before running his tongue across my teeth. I sighed, parting my lips to touch my tongue to his.

Suddenly, Nathan yanked my shorts down. They planned this…holy hell. North's hands kept my lips from straying from his. As if I would want them to. I moaned breathlessly when my Honey kissed my clit over and over again. He kissed down my walls hungrily, every so often darting his tongue inside. It was only North's tongue that kept me from screaming. Then they stopped. I was panting like a hot puppy. I beat my fists on the floor having a mini temper tantrum. When this was all over I was finding a game to torture them. They all deserved it.

I yanked my shorts up my hips pouting. All nine of them chuckled at how utterly frustrated I was by this teasing. I snatched the die up and tossed it in the air, "Four."

Luke and Gabriel tossed the die back and forth then dropped it to the floor, "Strip."

"So Trouble, what are we taking off?" Gabriel said, those crystal baby blues darkening around the rims.

"Shirt and jeans off," I demanded brazenly. My embarrassment was gone. This was war.

It took them a minute or so to get up and walk. Apparently guys can't move on their feet well with bulging erections. Gabriel lifted me off the floor then deposited me on the sofa. Luke unbuckled his belt sliding it off in one motion. Gabriel took off his sweater showcasing his lean toned muscles. My mouth was parted in an "o" shape watching them. Luke shrugged off his jeans so he was just in a pair of white and blue boxers. I could see he was desperately trying to keep his erection from springing out, but it was struggling to stay in against the buttons. Gabriel slid off his belt and tossed at me playfully. It dropped in my lap followed closely by his jeans. In true Gabriel style his boxers were a bright red and white checkered pattern that hung low on his hips. Luke threw his shirt at me and both struck manly poses.

"I think it's only fair we get your clothes too, sweetie," Luke suggested with a cheeky grin.

Perfect. I pulled my tank over my head and threw to Gabriel. Then stood up, dropped my shorts and tossed those to Luke. I plopped down on the sofa and crossed my legs smirking. There was enough tension coursing through that room under any other circumstances I would have cowered and hid.

"For Christ's sake," Dr. Green growled and grabbed the "dangerous dice", "Suck."

I had never seen Mr. Blackbourne look so undone. His gaze went from my lips, down my breasts and settled on the warm spot in between my legs. "Sang, upstairs now."

Dr. Green lifted me over his shoulder and carried me up the entire flight of stairs. The guys didn't seem surprised in the slightest. He slid me off his shoulder and kicked the door closed.

Mr. Blackbourne cupped my face in his hands, "As of this moment Sang, you can call me Owen and Dr. Green, Sean. There are no need for formalities."


	4. Past Formalities

Without further ado, my personal favorite threesome pair ;) Enjoy birdies!

I gently covered my hands over his, "Owen…please," I whispered, mere inches from his face.

"Tell me where Sang." His voice was barely a whisper. His fingers danced down the arch of my back playing me like a violin. I stumbled only to be quickly sandwiched by Dr-Sean.

"Gorgeous tell us where," he asked hoarsely. I felt his hands slide down my thighs and Owen's rest on my waist.

I opened my mouth to respond and all that came out was a low groan. I resorted to physical maneuvering. I wrapped my fingers around Owen's hand and eased it to closer to my breasts then rested it on my nipple. I took Sean's and firmly put it over my point of pleasure.

Sean's fingers plunged in between my folds dragging my last rational thoughts with them. He stroked in and out, long and slow, while his thumb flicked my button roughly. Owen's warm mouth was over my nipple twisting and turning it with his teeth. I tilted my hips back against Sean nudging him to sit. I jerked both of their trousers with my hands and yelled, "Off." I knew I squeaked at the end and sounded more like a mousketeer than a general.

"You're a little vixen, Pumpkin," Sean growled low in my ear. I licked my lips and grinned wickedly. My victory was short lived. Owen's lips crashed into mine with so much passion I think my heart stopped beating. If it did I would want this to be the last moment I remembered. He didn't wait for my lips to part to stroke my tongue with his. He forced his way in and it was exquisite. I felt his control fall away in layers the fiercer his kisses became.

I heard the tinkering of belt buckles being loosened and pants being discarded. Sean wrapped his free arm around my waist and Owen scooped my legs up off the floor. I grasped for Owen's neck for support, but groaned feeling Sean's fingers still assaulting my inner walls. "Please…" I begged, dying for more direct contact. I reached for their any piece of their bodies I could grasp to impart how desperately I needed them.

Sean dropped down on my bed with me still in his arms. "Roll over Pumpkin," he said, removing his fingers from my haven. I groaned loudly, but did as I was told. He removed his shirt, boxers and shoes then sat on the edge of the bed. Dr. Sean was more than gorgeous he was the definition of a male demi-god. It would take hours to delicately trace every sculpted muscle. My eyes drifted to an erection long enough to make any woman purr. I memorized every cm then shot caution to hell and took just the tip in my mouth. He grunted something incomprehensible. I took that as a sign to continue. Sean's hands tangled in my hair sometimes tugging other times curling strands in his fingers.

Owen rubbed small circles in my back, "Sang, sweetheart, is it okay if I…if I?"

I took more of Sean down my throat savoring his low growling and raised my hips off the floor so Owen would understand I wanted this as much as he did. I needed to taste Sean's sweetness with him buried between my thighs.

I pursed my lips together tighter and painted every crevice of the good doctor with smooth, slow strokes. He was muttering curses under his breath the lower my tongue lingered. Oh holy hell Owen!

He was _thick_. Not just a little thick, immensely _thick_. I felt thick, hot tears pooling around my eyes. He made me feel virgin again. Could I stretch that wide to house him inside my haven? I didn't have long to question because his thrusts escalated from tentative to mind shattering movement.

Sean brushed hair from my eyes then reached down to twist and tug my nipples harshly. My buds were small nerve endings. With every twist, tug or rub another shock of electricity shot down to the sweetness dripping down my thighs.

"Sang…" I heard Owen groaning, smashing my hips back against his. If I could have screamed, the neighbors down the block would have heard. I settled on Sean feeling my throat vibrate as his erection slid up and down with precision. Owen twisted my button as Sean twisted my nipples and I knew there had to be a heaven that loved me.

"More…"I mustered out still bobbing up and down with all the energy I had left.

Owen palmed my cheeks in his hands to get more leverage. I threw my hips back wanting to mold my folds so they could meet his every whim. I got ambitious and slid the last inch of Sean down my throat. My eyes stung briefly, but how hard he was in my mouth made the momentary discomfort so worth it. Dr. Sean had worked so hard to maintain composure, but I unhinged him. The little vixen in my head danced around happily. His hands were planted to the sides of my head ensuring I could not deviate from that spot. I felt that little bit of saltiness on my tongue and went faster. He thrust roughly in my mouth once, twice, then released.

Owen got a hold on my little bundle of nerves turning my attention back to him. I screamed his name louder than I thought possible. I met his hips motion for motion, both of us racing to see who could reach the top first. It was a stalemate because when I exploded underneath him, he peaked right with me.

I wanted to say something to convey how I loved every inch of their bodies. How I lost all my inhibitions when they were with me, but I settled for a weak smile.

"Take a nap, Pumpkin. We'll all still be downstairs," Sean said, tucking me safely into bed.

"But I wanna play more…" I mumbled incoherently.

Owen pressed his lips to mine so lightly I barely felt them there, "There is practically a blizzard outside sweetheart. No one is leaving this house."

Sean poked his head outside the window and chuckled, "Absolutely. Now what made Gabriel and Luke believe they were going to get away with sneaking in a case of God only knows what, I don't know."

Owen scowled and rolled his eyes, "Mr. Taylor thinks we're going to teach Sang how to play beer pong. He was whispering back and forth about it with Mr. Coleman. I think we need to go stop the poor fools before North tries to tackle them to the ground in the snow."

"Maybe after Pookie takes a nap we can find a tasty alternative," Sean interjected flirtatiously. I think I nodded, but I was too exhausted to find out. My body needed to rejuvenate for part two.

I woke up to Gabriel and Luke tickling my sides. I was so startled I rolled out of the bed with a thump. I was still completely naked and the floor was freezing in comparison to the warmth of my sheets.

"Wake up sleepy head. It's the middle of the afternoon," said Gabe, ruffling my hair. He heaved me off the floor on to my feet.

I yawned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Luke swallowed hard desperately trying to not stare at my bare body. "Meanie, I need clothes."

Gabriel pushed the blond locks of hair away from his eyes visibly flustered, "Yes Trouble, I need to find you something because none of us are going to last long with you walking around without any." He snapped his fingers at Luke whose mouth was still hanging open.

Luke blinked several times readjusted his shorts and winked at me, "I agree with Gabe. Let's hunt down something in that closet of yours."

My inner goddess was much more subdued since my nap so my cheeks were a candy apple red, "You guys go in first. I'm going to find a shirt to put on."

"Oy Trouble, we're practically drooling – well Luke literally – over how fucking sexy you are. Don't start that doubting yourself shit," scolded Gabriel, poking my collarbone.

Luke rolled his eyes, "Gabe's right honey. Get your cute butt in there so we can stop drooling- for now that is." Oh really? Guess they forgot I have to practically crawl in the attic. I dropped down on all fours to wiggle myself in.

"Damn it Trouble!" Gabriel yelled, dragging both hands over his face. Luke chopped him on the neck.

It took Luke and Gabriel a few seconds to get into the attic. It's helpful to be petite occasionally. I chewed on the side of my cheek scanning the racks. If we were going to keep stripping I needed more clothes so I wouldn't keep losing the battle.

Luke grabbed a pair of thigh high black and white stripped socks. Gabriel's eyes popped open shimmering an even more brilliant blue than usual, "That's perfect." He rummaged around and tossed me some black shorts and a white fitted t-shirt. Luke chose a black lace bra and a light pink thong with a lace trim.

I dressed quickly and stood in front of the mirror. The shorts clung to my butt cheeks leaving little to the imagination. The t-shirt had cap sleeves and stopped a little above my belly button. The thigh high socks gave definition to my legs and thighs. I looked like a sexy referee, if only I had a whistle.

Gabriel dabbed a little perfume behind both ears and my wrists. He put a dollop of shine serum on his hands to tame my frizzy waves. Luke put two fingers in his mouth and whistled, "Now that's a referee that demands attention."

I stood en pointe and gave my Meanie a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, Meanie."

He patted my butt lightly, "Come on Trouble before Luke and I lock us in here and keep you to ourselves." I nodded enthusiastically then shimmied out the attic space. All three of us raced down the stairs giggling madly.


	5. A Spin on Beer Pong

Game time ;)

Part Five

North and Kota were sprawled out on the sofa playing a new video game. Nathan, Victor, Silas and Sean were in the kitchen playing what I could only guess was beer pong. Owen was leaning against the counter surveying the scene in front of him. On each side of the table were red cups in the shape of a triangle and the guys were aiming the little ping pong ball at the cups. I tilted my head to see the brown liquor floating in each cup. Gross. It smelled disgusting. I deduced the object was to get the ball in other teams' cup, but why waste the beer? Silas mumbled what I could only assume were a slew of curses in Greek when Nathan sunk a shot into one of the little red cups on his side. Nathan slapped a high five with Victor.

Silas chugged, the putrid smelling stuff still grumbling. "Lucky shot, Nathan. Doc we're losing here."

"I'm a doctor not a basketball player what did you think was going to happen?" Sean scoffed, tossing the ball over the table. It bounces and lands at my feet. I pick it up throw it to Nathan.

Nathan let the ball fall to his feet and there was a collection of gasps. Sean came out of his reverie and smiled brightly, "Come to join the party, Pumpkin?" I put my finger to my lip contemplating my choices. North and Kota abandoned their video game and joined us all in the kitchen.

"Yeah I want to play, just without the beer. It smells horrible," I responded, picking up one of the cups and sloshing the liquid around. North swiftly confiscated the beverage from my hands and poured it down the drain.

"Oy! No one said Trouble was drinking that, we're not that reckless North," Gabriel said irritably. Luke and Meanie were usually at the forefront of North's warpath because in his words, "They do dumb shit."

There was only one way to tame my big care bear. I pressed body against his broad, solid chest balancing on the toe of one foot. I poked my bottom lip out and gazed up at him through lowered lashes, "North, we don't have to play with beer. I just want to do something you all enjoy doing. Isn't there a way we can all play without it?"

North rubbed the back of his head holding the small of my back with the other hand, "Alright Sang baby," he conceded, holding my cheeks so I made a fish face.

"Well sweetheart what would you like to put in the cups?" asked Owen, still leaning against the countertop with his arms folded across his chest. His signature millimeter smile was firmly in place, but his steel eyes were slowly undressing every inch of me. I was thankful I had panties this round because the desire rolling off that lithe body was enough to send pools of heat below.

Nathan wrapped his arms around my waist from behind firmly keeping my butt against his groin, "Peanut do you have another idea?" It was the second time I was sandwiched between these guys today. North's massive physique and Nathan's bulging biceps threatened to swallow me where I stood.

My throat was dry and I squeaked out an answer, "Yes honey." I glanced around the room my eyes pleading for one of them to stop the torture-albeit delightful- that North and Nathan were doing to my body.

Silas chopped Nathan and North in the neck, "You're smushing aggelle mou you apes," he said authoritatively. Ah my Greek wonder boy to the rescue.

Nathan backed up so I wiggle from in between the two power houses. North punched Silas in the arm playfully bantering in rapid Greek. I really needed to get a Rosetta stone with this group.

"We can play the pong game, but whoever makes a shot has to answer a truth or do a dare. We can just put some water in the cups and leave a couple with the beer so Meanie and Luke didn't waste their money for nothing," I suggested, twisting a strand of hair around my finger absentmindedly.

"Oh princess never worry about money," Victor assured me, grabbing the cups to wash them out in the sink.

I paused, "How do you win?"

"When you make a shot in the cup, typically one person on the team chugs the beer down and that cup is out of play. Whoever gets rid of all of their opponent's cups wins the game. We can just toss the water out or drink it," North explained.

"I guess we need teams. Who are the captains?" I asked, helping Victor empty the cups and fill the others with water.

Kota laughed, tossing the empty bottles into the trash bin, "It was your idea, Sang. Pick who you want, sweetie."

I put my finger to my mouth and tapped my bottom lip. I knew they were all competitive, but above all I was afraid it would look like I had favorites amongst the guys based on my choices.

Owen leaned over slightly, "Pick strategically, you know who excels at sports. No one will believe your choices are made for any other reason than that."

"You could always pick by who can hold their breath the longest," Luke suggested, adjusting the clip in his hair. He leaped across the room to avoid North's chop.

"I want Sean to be the other captain," I declared. Just outside my line of vision, Owen's lips were turned up at the corner.

Sean hurled the ping pong ball at Owen, "Cheater." He just laughed.

"Home court advantage, Trouble picks first," said Gabriel, giving me a quick thumbs up.

I scanned the room quickly. Duh. "Honey."

"North."

"Silas."

"Luke."

"Meanie."

"Kota."

"Victor."

"Owen."

Owen rubbed the back of my neck, pressing his fingers down to relieve any tension, "Perfect."

Victor chuckled, "Unfortunately you underestimate Mr. Blackbourne."

He grinned wickedly and sunk the little white ball into the cup across the table, "I had to ensure they had at least one person who could throw, Miss Sorenson."

The sexy devil! How dare he trick me? "We throw first, right Meanie?" I asked.

"You got it, Trouble. Oy Nathan, show them how it's done!" Gabriel wrapped his arms around my neck and balanced his head on top of mine. My honey bounced the ball into the first cup and pounded his chest.

"Pick your victim, aggelle," said Silas, slapping high fives with Meanie, Nathan and Victor.

Owen was expecting it. I was going to make him sweat this out, "Kota truth or dare?"

He pushed his glasses back on his nose taken aback by my choice. Ha. I knew they all believed I would pick Owen.

"Dare," he replied.

Gabriel was whispering all kinds of wicked things in my ear such as lick the toilet bowl or run outside naked. I had something more sinister planned. "I dare you to eat an entire cup of warm mini-marshmallows."

"Boo!" Luke chastised, erupting into a fit of giggles.

"Blindfolded…off me," I added, folding my arms underneath my chest so my breasts spilled out of my tight baby tee.

No one was laughing anymore. I heard more than a few murmurs of "Lucky bastard" echo throughout the kitchen. Kota raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Anything for you, Sang."

I tapped Meanie on the butt so I could start the fire to melt the marshmallows.

"Well while you prepare Kota's feast. I think it's our turn. Take it away Owen," said Sean, clapping him on the back.

The ball soared through the air and landed in the second cup to the right. "Miss Sorenson, truth or dare?"

I took the marshmallows from Kota and popped them in the pan. I wasn't losing this early, "Truth."

Owen crossed the room, stealthy as a cat. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and whispered, "How badly do you want me take you on this countertop right now? Don't lie."

His voice was so laced with an air of authority, but tainted with lust. I backed myself into the counter so his hands were on either side of my hips. He tilted my chin up so I could see nothing, but steel gray eyes and soft lips. "Desperately," I mouthed, holding my chest.

"Didn't know Mr. B, had it in him?" Gabriel nudged to Kota who was cooling the marshmallows on a plate.

Kota chopped Owen in the neck, "I think she answered your question." He eyed Kota with mild annoyance, but backed away nonetheless.

"Mr. Lee, you're lucky this is a game or you would be doing hours until I got tired of watching you."

Kota rolled his eyes then turned his attention to me, "Where am I eating?" His glorious emerald irises were drinking in Meanie's outfit choice of the evening.

Victor blindfolded him and took the plate, "No peeking."

"Trouble give me that shirt, you're not getting it sticky," said Gabriel, holding his hand out. I wasn't sure if he just wanted me to take it off or was serious about not getting it dirty. Combination of both.

I pulled it over my head and tossed it. He licked his lips then winked. I guided Kota to the living room ignoring how deliciously turned on my boys were. I sat on the floor and rested back on my elbows.

"Fucking Christ, I can't watch this," North said, adjusting his shorts. His dark pools were eating me alive.

Nathan volunteered to stay to ensure Kota didn't cheat and take off the blindfold. He sat cross legged on the floor near my head. He took the plate and spread the sweet, goo across my tummy, chest, and collarbone then popped one in my mouth.

"You may begin grasshopper," Nathan instructed, setting a timer for 5 minutes on his phone. We were a _close_ family, but all of the guys still kept it all on a time limit when we were all together.

Kota flattened out on his stomach and propped his body up on his elbows then began his slow assault. He licked my shorts first and I giggled. He scrunched up his nose and aimed higher towards my tummy. He tasted the first bit of sweetness on his tongue and licked more feverishly. I started to squirm, but Nathan popped my thigh. Kota must have heard the smack because his tongue darted directly in between my breasts.

I purred, resisting the urge to stroke the soft hairs at his neck. Nathan put a finger to his lips and crawled over Kota to hold my legs down. I had started to rub my thighs together. Kota nibbled up my chest to my collarbone and finally rested on my lips. He scooped the marshmallow from my mouth with his tongue. I groaned, tangling my tongue with his. The sweetness of the marshmallow and the spiciness of Kota mixed together warmed my body. I was trembling for his touch. The timer on Nathan's phone went off. Kota bit my bottom lip and pulled the blindfold off.

Nathan returned with a damp towel so I could wipe the stickiness off my chest. Kota swatted my butt then returned to his teammates with the largest Cheshire cat grin.


	6. Closets and Kitchen Counters

Hey girlys! So sorry it's been forever. Work and dance have been monopolizing all my time. By the time I get home I'm exhausted and this week my body finally gave out on me resulting in some complicated health issues. But the light at the end of the tunnel is coming! Recital is on Sunday and I will at least have my weekends back, but more importantly some desperately needed rest. But enough of me talking and on with the show. Enjoy!

"What did we miss?" I asked, retrieving my t-shirt from Meanie.

"Silas made it in one of their cups and Luke missed ours," Victor reported, wrapping an arm around my waist tickling my belly button.

Silas puffed out his chest, "I picked North, aggelle and you have to use that devilish mind of yours against Luke."

"τολμώ," he barked at Silas.

"5 minutes in the closet with Sang with both hands tied up," Silas said smoothly.

Luke clapped North on the back, "Tough break brother."

"Truth or Dare, Luke!" I yelled, sticking my tongue out at him.

Gabriel held onto my tongue, "Trouble…tongues stay in our mouth."

"Dare of course," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Strip and run in the backyard," I challenged, waiting for the protests to begin.

Sean, North and Kota were hysterical laughing. Owen snorted, "Mr. Taylor, I think you will come to appreciate the phrase blue balls more than anyone in this room."

Sean choked and stared at him wide eyed, "Who are you and what have you done with Owen Blackbourne?"

"It's because we're past formalities now, right Owen?" I asked, smirking.

Owen nodded slowly, "Yes Sang that might have something to do with it."

"Alright in order, let's get this going. I want to beat their asses at this game," said Gabriel, ushering North and I toward the same closet Luke and I hid in months ago. He used the same blindfold to knot North's hands together and shut the door.

It was darker in here than I remembered so I had to use my fingertips to find North's face amongst all his black clothes. I caught a whiff of light, musk and knew I had to be close.

"North," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck. He groaned, burying his head in the crook of neck.

"Yes baby," he replied, trailing kisses on my collarbone. I gasped, arching towards him then swiftly undid the knots.

"Touch me," I pleaded. He pounced with the fierceness of a lion capturing my lips in his. I dragged my teeth across his bottom lip panting. He slipped two fingers in between my thighs and stroked mercilessly. I whimpered in his mouth, thrusting against his hand.

"North…more," I begged. I was so wet and needed relief so badly. North's intensity lit a flame within my body like no other human being could. I wasn't a porcelain doll when we made love. He was rough, gritty and domineering when we were alone. And holy hell did I need this right now.

Our kisses weren't just tongue, they were tongue, teeth and everything in between.

"Come for me, baby. You're there I know you are," he hissed, twisting my button with his free hand.

"North…" I panted, struggling to breathe. My haven was slick and tight around his thick fingers. I fisted his shirt and tugged him toward me.

He twisted harder, "Time's almost up baby. Faster," he demanded. I clenched my thighs tighter ready to explode.

I could hear the sound of voices returning. No! North pulled his fingers out reluctantly. I licked them clean and tied his hands again just in time to the closet door to be thrown open. Both of our lips had to be swollen and I knew North was struggling to keep down a massive hard on. Luke helped me out of the closet and Silas wrestled North up.

Luke was shivering in his boxers and held up my phone. He was kind enough to video tape his entire sprint through the bitter cold with his naughty bits out for the world to see. I threw my arms around him. "Thank you Luke." He was shocked when squatted down placed the lightest kiss on the tip of erection and walked back to the kitchen.

"We have a game to finish guys," I teased, skipping in victory.

North came behind me and threw me over his shoulder with my butt facing the guys. I was laughing like a mad woman and smacking his arm.

"Nope baby you're my hostage until Vic can sink a shot into one of those cups," North said with a wolfish grin, "You know you can't get down from here Sang baby and don't you dare try to tuck and roll off my shoulder."

"Peanut, if you do I'll show you every back trail I know in the woods," Nathan said, baiting me to try.

North popped my butt, "You will be grounded every day for life and forced to watch me take apart cars all day if you roll off my shoulder. And Nathan, shut up!"

Victor rolled his eyes at North's antics and took a shot at the cup. It bounced off the side and rolled to the floor, "You knew that was going to happen."

Truth or dare, Vic?" said Luke, tickling my feet. I squirmed, kicking my feet at him. North finally put me down because I kept slipping off his shoulder from giggling so much.

"Dare. You're truths are worse if possible," Victor replied, folding his arms over his chest.

Kota shared a conspiratorial glance with Luke every once in a while pausing to hear feedback from Owen. I skirted back to my side of the table into Victor's waiting arms. "I couldn't hear what they're planning," I whispered.

"As long as it involves you, princess," said Victor, encircling my petite frame with his arms.

Luke's blond locks became discernible from the intense huddle again. North and Kota were not pleased with the decision from the visible scowls across their features. Owen's face revealed nothing, but a mischievous twinkle danced across his irises every so often. Part of this was Sean's doing- his smile was much too wide for it not to be.

"I dare you to strip Sang with your teeth. However much you can get off is what you have to take off to be fair to sugar plum over there." Luke's warm chocolate stare melted my heart to mush. Is it possible to overdose on testosterone because the drenched spot in between my legs was suffering from it?

Victor's fire eyes ignited, "Well princess whenever you're ready. This is your game."

Well he did have a point there. I felt the inner vixen in me wake up from her nap. I hopped up on the kitchen counter and crossed my legs, "Right here is fine."

No one had that wicked smirk on now other me of course. Victor's eyes darted around the room to his brothers. Their eyes zinged across the room in a 30 second silent conversation that concluded with Victor grabbing a chair and sitting between my legs.

I lifted one of my feet and rested back on my elbows. Victor returned my foot to its previous position and scooted me forward by the hem of my shorts. He kissed the inside of each thigh then latched onto the left hem of the shorts. "Princess, don't close your eyes," he whispered, nibbling on the sensitive skin behind my knee. In one smooth motion yanked the hem so my bare butt met the cool countertop. He repeated the same action to remove the right side. He nipped at my inner thighs then used his pearly whites to drag my shorts to the floor.

He surveyed his handiwork contemplating whether to remove my shirt or thong. Victor never backed away from a challenge. "Sit up princess," he said gruffly, massaging my calves. This was slow torture, I could kill Luke. Victor snatched a butter knife out the drawer, twisted my hair into a messy bun then secured it. I fisted his shirt never taking my warm green eyes away from Victor's scorching ones. I felt his breath on my neck sending shivers down my spine. He dragged his teeth down my arm to my tummy. My chest was rising and falling with every piece of skin he revealed. It took seconds for the bottom of my t-shirt to lay across my breasts.

"Hands up, princess," he said barely above a whisper. His lips traced the crease of my breasts leisurely, inching up the material every so often. I bit my lip so hard it was unlikely I didn't draw a pin prick of blood.

I snapped my legs closed, crossed my right over my left and shifted so more pressure was on my bundle of nerves. I still hadn't gotten any release from my tryst with North in the closet and Victor's teeth nipping on my neck as he dragged the back of the shirt up to my shoulders didn't help. He managed to bunch the shirt around my neck and shoulders before the timer went off. I kicked my feet against the counter in frustration. This was effing ridiculous. How much can a girl take before I take matters into my own hands?

A light bulb went off in my head. I just needed a little more time to formulate the plan. Victor tossed his shirt and pants on the counter then took my waist to ensure I got down from the counter safely. Victor would forever be my protector.

I padded back over to my teammates and was rewarded by a swift slap on the butt by Gabriel. "Trouble, you and I are going lingerie shopping again soon. You need one of those in every color," he said, snapping the lace waistband of my pink thong.

Victor gently removed the butter knife from my hair so it cascaded down my back, "I could get the whole store if you wanted me to, my precious princess," he offered, running his thumb across the waistband dangerously close to my button. I rocked back and forth on my heels while Gabriel lined up at the table to make his shot. Victor hugged my body to his tighter the more I rocked.

"Fucking shit!" Gabriel yelled, tossing the ping pong ball over the cups and hitting Sean square in the chest.

Sean barely flinched choosing instead to chuck it back at Meanie, "Truth or Dare, Gabe?"


End file.
